Mama, We All Go To Hell
by GryffindorsUnite13
Summary: A story of how painful it was for Draco to leave his family and join Harry in the fight against Voldemort set to the theme of the My Chemical Romance song "Mama we all go to Hell".


_Mama, we all go to hell.__  
><em>_Mama, we all go to hell.__  
><em>_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,__  
><em>_Mama, we all go to hell._

Draco set the note down. He couldn't finish it. Didn't have the heart to say it…__

_Oh, well, now,__  
><em>_Mama, we're all gonna die.__  
><em>_Mama, we're all gonna die.__  
><em>_Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,__  
><em>_Mama, we're all gonna die._

Narcissa Malfoy walked in, "Draco? What is that you've got there?" She pointed towards the bags next to him, "Where do you think you're going?"

___And when we go don't blame us, yeah.__  
><em>_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.__  
><em>_You made us, oh, so famous.__  
><em>_We'll never let you go.__  
><em>_And when you go don't return to me my love.__  
><em>

"Mother, I can't stay… I can't do this anymore. I'm not the Lord's puppet. I can't fight for what he wants."

"Draco, come now, you're talking nonsense," she quickly looked back hoping the Dark Lord could not hear Draco's words, wouldn't sense the weakness surrounding them, "We must do as he says, our loyalty lies with Lord Voldemort."

Draco turned his head away.

"Draco, you can't be serious, after everything your father has given up to prove his loyalty, you're going to jeopardize it for your own selfishness?" She shook her head, "What about the greatness our family will have once we defeat The Boy Who Lived? What about the honor our family will have once we prove to the Dark Lord that we were _always_ by his side?"

Draco sighed, "I don't believe in his cause. I think he's liar. I think he's cruel. I think his "cause" is worthless. I think you're all fools for following him. I want to join the fight against him, mother, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Malfoy remained silent for a moment, then said softly, but with vindictiveness, "If you go, he will not spare you." Draco nodded.

"And if you do live, you will come running back to me and your father."

___Mama, we're all full of lies.__  
><em>_Mama, we're meant for the flies.__  
><em>_And right now they're building a coffin your size,__  
><em>_Mama, we're all full of lies._

Draco thought this over. The disgrace that would come to him if his attempt at being good failed.__

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,__  
><em>_You should've raised a baby girl,__  
><em>_I should've been a better son.__  
><em>_If you could coddle the infection__  
><em>_They can amputate at once.__  
><em>_You should've been,__  
><em>_I could have been a better son._

__The consequences…

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.__  
><em>_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.__  
><em>_You made us, oh, so famous.__  
><em>_We'll never let you go.___

_She said: "You ain't no son of mine__  
><em>_For what you've done they're gonna find__  
><em>_A place for you__  
><em>_And just you mind your manners when you go.__  
><em>_And when you go, don't return to me, my love."__  
><em>_That's right. __  
><em>

Draco shook his head, "Goodbye, mother."

She did not say anything, as he left.

___Mama, we all go to hell.__  
><em>_Mama, we all go to hell.__  
><em>_It's really quite pleasant__  
><em>_Except for the smell,__  
><em>_Mama, we all go to hell.___

_2 - 3 - 4__  
><em>_Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!__  
><em>_Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma..._

**Seven years ago**__

_And if you would call me your sweetheart, __  
><em>_I'd maybe then sing you a song__  
><em>

"Now remember Draco, no matter what house your in, or the choices you make at Hogwarts, I know they will be the right choices," she said to her son, "And I will always stand by you."

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,__  
><em>_You would cry out your eyes all along.__  
><em>

**Present**

Draco shut his eyes at the memory. His mother wouldn't stand by him. Did she forget, or had she lied? It didn't matter, she wouldn't stand with him.

___We're damned after all.__  
><em>_Through fortune and flame we fall.__  
><em>_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,__  
><em>_To return from the ashes you call.___

_We all carry on (We all carry on)__  
><em>_When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)__  
><em>_So raise your glass high__  
><em>_For tomorrow we die,__  
><em>_And return from the ashes you call. _


End file.
